Conventionally, there has been an operating device to be utilized as an input device for an information processing apparatus such as a game machine. An operating device disclosed in PTL 1 set forth below includes hold sections to be held by a user, at the left and the right thereof. The hold sections are provided with operating members such as operating buttons and direction keys.